


Reality and loneliness

by Heka_tosh



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Eddie is a sweaty mess like usual, Fluff, M/M, Venom isn't even subtle about being concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heka_tosh/pseuds/Heka_tosh
Summary: Sometimes you just have a bad dream and need someone to hold you tight like an isolation suit i guess





	Reality and loneliness

Eddie came to with a sense of sharp, quaking discomfort. The world screamed by chaotically around him, the wind howled voices in his ears, people zoomed past, static. Movement and sound came together in a torrent of discord and he felt himself get swept away, yet he felt rooted in place, like a tree in a hurricane.  
  
But it was all picking up, he was being uprooted the faster it all rushed past. Louder voices, accusing, violent, demeaning. All linked to memories, it was all so much and he could do nothing to stop it. He couldn't fight it, he thrashed against the current, while simultaneously trying to not blow away.  
  
Hopeless, he was losing some battle he had no powet to dispute, and all he could do was try to scream.  
  
And scream he did, then as he did, he woke up.  
  
He sat up with a whimper, the darkness allcompassing, his panicked breaths wheezing as his eyes darted around, seeing nothing.  
He was damp with cold sweat, goosebumps crawling on his skin.  
Where was he?  
  
The confusion was like a thundering cloud until a dark voice whispered in his head.  
  
**{Eddie?}**  
  
At once, reality came back to him, and he remembered where, when, and who he was.  
  
He took a deep breath, sighing shakily. He was in bed, his sheets sweaty and tangled. But he was home, and not alone.  
  
He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, trying to steady his breathing. The voice spoke again.  
  
**{What was that, Eddie? You were scared, but there was no threat. I checked.}**  
  
It made him chuckle into his hands and let them drag down his face to uncover his eyes. Was that concern?  
  
"Just... Uh... A dream, I guess." he mumbled, feeling the symbiote start to amass up his upper arm, taking form. He could detect the outline of Venom's face in the darkness, but he wouldn't meet its gaze.  
  
**{The first hosts. In Drake's lab. They would dream, just like you, Eddie. They were in a lot of pain, dreamed every night. Cried in their sleep. Are you unhappy?}** Venom's face hovered closer.  
  
That surprised him, he dropped his hands and looked at his symbiote.  
  
"What? Uh, geez, no-"  
  
**{We were sure we were synchronized in mind, body, and soul. Would notice something on your mind. May have been mistaken...}**  
  
"No- nothing like that, you're fine, I'm fine, we're fine- it was a bad dream, it happens to everyone, uh, all humans- sometimes." he said, waving his hands hurriedly as he shook his head, then exhaling sharply and dropping back down on the bed.  
"It doesn't happen for any particular reason, okay?"  
  
**{...}** Eddie could tell Venom wasn't quite getting it, although, it was unusually thoughtful of him to actually ask.  
  
"Not all dreams are bad. You know, most are good, or neither or. There's, ah... A lot of studies on how dreams are the brain's way of processing information, you know- at the end of the day- and, and that when there's been a lot of stress in your life, lately, then it can manifest as, as nightmares.." He explained, not really thinking about Venom's mouth opening, as it tended to do, a lot, and his tongue rolling out.. "Or just... Things you've put off thinking about could cause nightmares, it's really..." He started to slowly drift off with his words, feeling Venom's hot, wet tongue lick his cheek, and strangely, it was soothing. Familiar, more aptly described. "... complex. " he ended, feeling cold chills from his own sweat cooling down on his skin, or maybe it was the warm tongue. He shivered and at once felt how tense he was. He sighed and pulled the covers with him as he curled up on his side.  
  
"I don't know... I try not to think about why I get nightmares." he muttered, but in truth... He felt helpless when even thinking about what he dreamed of, his shortcomings and mistakes... What left him alone and lost in the past. He hated it. Having no control, uncertain... Even now, as the dream had passed, he felt unsettled by it.   
  
A warmth began creeping across his body, like hot water washing over him like a tidal wave, Eddie exhaled in relief and began relaxing at the sensation.  
  
**{Better?}** Venom asked, having wrapped around him like a skin tight suit beneath the blanket. It felt familiar to how they'd turn into their alien form. It felt safe, like a hug. It was putting him at ease.  
  
"Yeah..." he mumbled, feeling sleep start to creep up on him again, but he still lifted his head to peek over his shoulder at the symbiote's face hanging over him, just watching. Eddie gave him a weak smile, and in response he got a gentle forehead bump.  
"Thanks."  
  
**{Sleep, Eddie}** , he heard as he let his head drop and his eyes shut, feeling Venom still watching him.

**{You will never be alone again... not anymore}.**


End file.
